Let It Snow
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE: Spencer and Derek spend their first Christmas as a family, but even Christmas has the odd amusing fumbles and still end up a magical time to remember...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ This was a request for **V'sBabyDoll,** hope you enjoy it! Also this is set in the **Building Bridges Universe!**_

* * *

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

**_The Night Before Christmas_**

* * *

Do not leave it till Christmas eve, said his mama, Spencer, Garcia hell even Hotch had warned him, do not leave it until Christmas Eve and usually Derek Morgan would be only too happy to listen to such sound advice, that is, until he was the father of a newborn and suddenly the days became weeks, August became December and here he was surrounded by Christmas lights as he tried—without cursing and failing miserably—to untangle them.

Four month old Paige fresh from her bedtime bath, lay snuggled in her daddy's arms, chewing on her tiny fist as she dosed a little. For several minutes Spencer stood in the doorway highly amused watching his husband unwind light after light with a look of utter concentration and somewhat vile hatred etched into his features.

"Son of a—"

"Derek Morgan, swear in front of your daughter and you'll sleep on the couch tonight," Spencer hastily warned before his husband could finish that sentence.

Morgan jumped and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry baby boy, just a bit frustrated."

"I did tell you to do this last week; I even offered to do it for you!"

"Yes, because I'm really going to give you a job with electrical appliances? When it comes to being accident prone you hold the record."

"Oh hardy har-har, did you at least make some head way, because personally I'd like to be able to see our carpet before tomorrow." Spencer laughed when Derek reached out and playfully slapped his thigh.

But Spencer did have a point, there were lights everywhere! They took up every inch of the floor and a set were currently wrapped about Derek's neck as he worked to get knots free, only to end up with another knot that he had no idea was there, when it hadn't been a moment ago! It took roughly another half hour and finally feeling triumphant Derek began winding the lights about their tree. Coloured ones first, followed by a set of coloured star ones and lastly a plain set of white. Spencer was curled up in the armchair by the fire, Clooney at his feet, Paige almost asleep in his arms.

"Now baby, I give you light!" Derek intoned dramatically before reaching for the light switch and just so the cosmos could piss him off, the first set were not turning on, "oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Didn't you check them first Derek?" Spencer chided, highly amused by the whole thing.

"Of course I did pretty boy! I checked, double and tripled checked, they should be working!"

Exasperated Derek began the arduous task of removing the lights, planning murder for the broken set, only to have his jaw drop when on the last tug they magically came to life. _What the hell?! _A faulty wire that could be the only explanation, it didn't, however, stop Derek for almost snarling, nor did it stop Spencer from positively laughing his ass off. With Paige wide awake and watching her Dad through eyes identical to Spencer's, finger coiled in one black curl, Derek lifted a finger, set the lights down gently and walked from the room. A moment later Spencer heard the angry grumbles of his husband in a full on tirade and by the time he returned, flushed and looking a little less peeved, his pretty boy was trembling, eyes bright from mirth.

"Yeah, laugh it up pretty boy!"

Getting to his feet Spencer wrapped one arm about Derek's waist and kissed him softly.

"Don't look so grumpy, you just need to be patient. I'll go put Paige down and help you when I get back."

Expression softening Derek bent his head and kissed his daughter gently wishing her goodnight and nuzzling Spencer's neck, he turned back to the offensive article before him and promised he'd get it up and that there would be no more complications this Christmas.

He hoped!

* * *

~O~

* * *

The next morning Derek woke to a happy coo, blinking away sleep he smiled down at the tussled head of his sleeping husband. Spencer was plastered across Derek, cheek resting just over his heart, arm draped over his waist and a leg flung over his. He was too hot, but it felt so nice to have his lover close that he wasn't about to object and that was until Paige decided enough was enough.

The second a distressed sound left their four month old baby, Spencer was fully awake, out of the bed and lifting the child from her cot.

"Hey, hey sweet girl, what has us so upset huh?"

Derek couldn't help but smile, for a man who would become so rigid around kids once upon a time; he was an absolute natural with Paige. Knowing Spencer instantly, Paige wriggled and cooed in delight.

"Come on baby girl," Derek said as he climbed from bed, "let's go see if Santa paid a visit."

Considering Paige didn't understand the concept of Christmas and Santa yet, the couple hadn't gone overboard. Of course Derek had tried—Spencer put it down to poor judgment _and_ bad influence on Garcia's part—but thankfully he managed to keep control on his husband and the rest of the BAU team by setting some boundaries. As Paige's Godparents, Rossi and Garcia got to buy her Christmas outfit—which even Spencer could admit was gorgeous—JJ and Prentiss bought her, her first ever stocking and Hotch purchased a decoration for the tree that had Paige's name engraved on it in gold.

Santa had brought three gifts and after starting up the fire, Derek joined his little girl and pretty boy by the tree. Resting his daughter carefully against his chest, Spencer held her while Derek grabbed the first present, Clooney lazily watching events from his corner of the fireplace.

"Let's see what you got baby girl," Derek gushed helping his daughter pull away the wrapping paper to find the soft treasure within.

Paige's first real gift was a large stuffed toy of a Rottweiler. Garcia who was actually damn good with a needle and thread had removed the hard eyes and nose and embroidered new ones so little Paige wouldn't end up swallowing plastic. She had also gotten creative with the toy's collar tags and had embroidered **CLOONEY** upon the soft felt.

Immediately Paige reached for the soft toy and laughing Derek happily gave it to her. As predicted teddy Clooney's nose was promptly shoved in her mouth and the infant began to chew vigorously.

"Told you she'd love it," Derek told Spencer delighted.

Spencer laughed heartily, "And I told you she's definitely teething, she keeps chomping like that poor Clooney won't have a nose left!"

"Alright pretty boy, I'll root out those teething rings mama sent up later, now present number two."

Present number two Spencer had picked out. It was a snow white baby blanket, with _Daddies little snow Angel _stitched onto the soft fabric and a Christmas design surrounding the words. Derek knew he had bought a blanket, but he didn't know about the engraving and God help him if a tear didn't wiggle its way free.

"Wow baby boy, it's beautiful."

Spencer grinned in delight and immediately wrapped it about Paige's small body, before reaching for the final gift, which Derek had also picked out. It was the smallest and while Paige busily chewed on Clooney the stuffed toy, Spencer undid the bow and pulled off the colourful Christmas paper and for a moment his breath caught. It was made of an assortment of fabrics, for Paige to learn the feel of and was a multitude of colours, with _Baby's first book_ stitched across the front and the story was of them! Someone had embroidered six pages about a typical day for them, no words, just pictures and Spencer couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat.

"Derek, where did you get it...it's beautiful," Spencer just about choked out looking up at his husband.

Morgan grinned, "My mama knows a lady who makes all sorts of things like that and so I gathered some of the photos of our first week together with Paige and sent them to her, that's what she came up with."

Spencer smiled shakily and opening it up, he began telling Paige the story of her first week at home while his infant daughter gushed happy and content.

* * *

~O~

* * *

The fire alarm had Spencer running from the living-room and into the kitchen skidding to a halt only to nearly hack up his lungs when he ran smack into a thick plume of smoke. Eyes burning, coughing viciously the genius rushed to open all the windows and patio doors turning just in time to find Derek dropping the charcoaled turkey into the sink and dousing the smoking bird with water.

"Shit, shit, _shiiiiiit!"_ The FBI agent cursed feverishly, coughing and spluttering as he did his best to salvage what was left of Christmas dinner, but no, the roasted vegetables had gone up in smoke along with the Turkey.

Chuckling softly Spencer coughed some more and was glad when the fire alarm finally quieted, "I'm afraid to ask."

"I may have misjudged the weight and cooking time," Derek admitted tossing down the dish towel with another whooping cough, "shit, sorry pretty boy, looks like we'll be having Pizza for Christmas dinner."

Laughing brightly, Spencer moved toward Derek and wrapped him up in a hug, resting his cheek against his lover's collarbone. Derek sighed relaxing immediately into his husband's warm touch.

"We could be eating toast for all I care Derek, so far it's been the best Christmas I have ever had, just being here with you and Paige."

Oh holy hell, when had he, Derek Morgan, become the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet? His heart swelled with love, pride and a whole lot of other emotions he couldn't really pinpoint at that moment and on the best Christmas he had ever had, Derek ended up curled up with his husband and daughter on the couch, Clooney on the floor and full from pizza with _Miracle on thirty-fourth street_ on the TV just as the first flakes of snow touched the ground making it all so magical.


End file.
